We've got each other that's all I care about
by CMCrazies
Summary: Squeal - "You lie and keep secrets for those you love" will be about JJ and Will's relationship after how the other story finishes. and how Will they become a couple again and what will they go through.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, here's the squeal to my last story, "You lie and keep secrets for those you love" it will be carried on just for a few chapters.**

**Chapter 1.**

It was Friday evening and JJ couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Will was coming to visit her this weekend, and she had to admit she was really excited, they had spoke every night on the phone, she couldn't wait to pick him up from the airport that evening.

"Okay, I'm out of here" JJ smiled.

"Have a nice weekend with Will" Emily said winking at her.

"I will. I'm just.."

"JJ, you'll be fine, you've spoke all week, just take it slow, get to know him again"

"Thanks Em"

"Call, Sunday evening"

"I will" JJ said grabbing her jacket.

/

Walking into the airport, JJ stood waiting in arrivals , she stood tapping her foot biting on her bottom lip. Seeing Will walk through the gates, throwing his bag on his shoulder, JJ smiled as he walked over to her.

Smiling, Will pulled JJ towards her. "Why you look so nervous?"

JJ shook her head hugging him back. "Cause you're here"

Will smiled, looking right at her. "And I'm not going anywhere for two whole days"

JJ nodded. "C'mon lets head to my place"

Pulling up outside her apartment building, JJ opened the boot, grabbing the couple bags of food. "Can you give me a hand"

"Sure" Will smiled, taking the last bags, closing the boot.

"I had no food in at all"

Will laughed. "Well, least you do now"

Walking up the stairs to her place, JJ unlocked the door, putting the bags down on the counter.

"So I'm going to get changed, feel free to find something we can cook"

Will nodded, looking right at her. As JJ stepped away from him. Will pulled her back. "JJ"

"Yeah" JJ looked at him.

Will smiled, cupping her cheek, he kissed deeply. Kissing him back, JJ pulled away.

"Get changed, I'll cook"

JJ nodded, walking off to her room smiling.

After getting changed, and taking off her make up, JJ tied her hair up into a bun, walking back into the kitchen, she saw Will cooking.

"Wow, you don't mess around"

Will smiled, "Nope, I like to cook"

JJ nodded, grabbing two beers out the fridge JJ handing one to Will. Smiling Will took the beer, looking right at JJ.

"What?" JJ said sitting on the counter next to him.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful without make-up"

JJ blushed. "Well, it makes me look less like a zombie everyday"

Will smiled. "You don't look like a zombie"

"You've not seen me on a morning"

"I have, last week, and you looked hot"

JJ shook her head. "What you making anyway?"

"Pasta"

"Mmmm." JJ smiled.

/

Laying on the sofa, JJ laid her head on Will's lap, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just. I forgot how much I loved this"

Will smiled. Leaning over her kissing her . sitting up, JJ cuddled up to him. "So I guess we need to get to know each other again?"

Will nodded. "I guess, but not much as changed"

"Well, I want to know everything"

"Well after that rough patch I had, I finally put my parents money to use, and went to college, joined the academy. And became a cop, got detective about three years ago"

"Girlfriends?" JJ said looking at her.

Will laughed. "I had more hook ups than girlfriends, couldn't find someone who I could trust or fall for"

JJ nodded. "Yeah. Well, I was a mess when you left, but that made it easier for me to go to Georgetown, then i decided to join the academy and became the media liaison for the BAU. "

Will nodded. "You've always been good at helping people"

JJ smiled. "I guess I have a passion for it"

"So, what about you, how many guys"

"A couple, but you know me, never been good at the whole trusting, and letting people in thing" she paused. "then there's my job, I'm away a lot"

Will nodded. "You know I'm willing to make this work us. Been together again"

"I know" she whispered. "I guess I'm just scared about you leaving me again"

"I'm not going to do that. When you showed up last week, I knew that was my chance to make things right"

JJ nodded. "I miss you. "

"I miss what we had, JJ"

"You really think we can do this?" JJ looked at him. "We've both changed Will. We have jobs, we live in different states"

"How do we know, unless we try"

"Okay, We can give a it go"

"So, you'll be my girl again"

JJ smiled. "I'll be your girl again" JJ said kissing him deeply.

/

**Sorry it was a bit of a weird chapter to start it off but will get better, if anyone wants to see anything happen let me know could do with some ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you all liked the first chapter, hope you enjoy the rest and if anyone has any ideas let me know, cause I hardly have any.**

**Chapter 2.**

_8 months later._

Rushing round the kitchen, JJ sipped on her coffee, trying to find her keys. "Babe, have you seen my keys?"

"Nope" Will said walking into the kitchen.

JJ moved passed him, seeing them on the hallway table.

"What's the rush?" Will asked, stopping her.

JJ sighed. "My mom called"

"And?"

"She's coming here this weekend"

Will nodded. "You still havent told her have you?"

"I told her about the case, and we've been in touch"

"Stop worrying"

"You'll be back Friday?"

"I will, now go before your late, i'll call you when I'm home"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled kissing her.

/

After a long few days away working on a case, JJ was glad to be going home to her own, bed. Locking the door to her appartment, JJ placed her bags and jacket down in the hallway. Walking into the living area, she turned on the lamps sitting down on the sofa.

It was Thursday, Will would be coming by tomorrow, before her mother arrived on Saturday morning. JJ had to admit to herself she was nervous, nervous at how her mom would react to her and Will dating again, but JJ was happy for the first time in a long time, she hoped her mother would understand that.

After finishing work Friday evening JJ nipped to the store, she knew she had a couple of hours before Will's flight was due in. Walking round the supermarket, she picked up all the usual things she bought plus some extra stuff to cook for dinner.

Meeting Will at the airport, JJ couldn't help but smile as Will walked towards her. Wrapping her arms tightly around her neck, JJ kissed him deeply.

"Wow, someone missed me" Will said running his thumb along her cheek.

JJ bit her lip nodding "I did. "

"C'mon lets go home"

JJ smiled, taking his hand, walking out the airport.

/

Clearing off after dinner, JJ grabbed two beers joining Will on the sofa.

"Why you so quite?" Will asked kissing her forehead.

JJ shook her head. "I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow"

"Cause of your mom?"

"Yes." JJ paused. "I just... when you left I was a mess and I know in a way she was angry with you but.."

"We'll be fine. I love you. I got you back I'm never letting you go again"

"Tell her that okay"

Will smiled. Kissing her.

"Lets get some sleep, if I remember anything about your mamma its her early morning wake up"

JJ laughed. Laying her head into his chest, kissing it. She pulled away."I love you"

"I love you"

/

Hearing a knock on the door the next morning, JJ let out a moan.

"That will be your mom"

"Get dressed please"

JJ said as she climbed out of bed, walking through her apartment, unlocking her door, JJ smiled seeing her mother.

"Did I wake you?" Sandy asked stepping inside her daughters place.

"Just a little" JJ said letting out a yawn.

Walking into the living room. Sandy smiled. "And I'm guessing you two are more than friends again?"

JJ nodded, standing next to Will. "I didn't know how to tell you"

"Well, Will can, while you'll get dressed"

Sandy and Will sat down.

"You look good Will."

"Thank you, its been tough but. Everything is good."

"I'm glad to hear that,and you've become a great man"

Will smiled. "I hope I have"

"So, you and JJ?"

Will smiled. "When I saw her at that crime scene, I knew I had to get her back, She's been the only girl for me"

Sandy smiled."You know, she was a real mess when you left, you were her first everything and you broke her heart." Sandy paused. "And I had a lot of hate for you for what you did. But I understood why. But promise me you won't hurt her like that again, or that you will never leave her again"

"I promise you, I'm never letting her go again "

JJ stood in the hallway listening to her mother and boyfriend talk, wiping the tear from her cheeks, JJ joined them on the sofa.

"So, what you want to do while you're here?"

"How, about this time we actually go site seeing?"

JJ smiled. "That sounds good"

/

As Sunday evening came in, JJ said goodbye to her Mother and Will.

"So, you'll both come visit in a couple of months"

"I promise we will be there"

"Even if I have to drag her"

JJ smiled looking at Will.

Seeing as her flight was going to board soon, JJ hugged her mother. "I'll call you"

"I know"

Seeing off her mom, JJ turned to Will. "So"

"This weekend was fun" Will said wrapping his arms around her.

"It really was"

JJ smiled kissing him.

"I heard what you and my mom said the other morning"

"And I meant what I said" Will said tracing his thumb along her cheek.

"I hope so, cause I'm so in love with you"

"You know, you been this cute, makes it ten times harder to get on that plane"

"Then don't"

"JJ"

"No!, you keep saying there's nothing keeping you in New Orleans"

"I know, I do, but we can talk about this when we have time and both thought it through"

JJ nodded. "Yeah okay"

"I better go my flights soon and I got to get through security"

JJ nodded. "So, I'll call you, let you know if I've got a case"

"Okay,I hope you don't"

JJ smiled "Bye"

"Bye" Will said kissing her deeply. "Something to remember me by"

JJ shook her head, watching as he went through the airport.

/

**What did you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really glad you're all enjoying this, and make sure if you havent you check out the story before this it all fits together "You lie and keep secrets for those you love" Anyways here's a new chapter, and any ideas let me know.**

**Chapter 3.**

Landing in New Orleans, JJ was glad she only had her carry on with her. Making her way through the people stood in the airport, JJ grabbed a cab, arriving at the police station, JJ went inside, speaking to the receptionist.

"Hi, is Detective Lamontagne Jr, Here"

"I'll just get him"

"Thank you" JJ smiled at the woman, putting her bag down on the floor.

A few minutes later, Will walked over to her.

"What ya doing here?"

JJ smiled, wrapping her arm around him. As they walked through the doors into the office area.

"Well, we got back early, and we didn't have another case this weekend so"

"You missed me"

"It's been two whole weeks"

Will smiled, kissing her. "I've just got a couple of files to finish, you mind waiting around?"

"Nope, I'll sit and watch. Maybe give you a hand" she winked at him.

/

Walking into Will's bedroom, JJ put her bag down, unpacking her stuff out of her bag, she was glad she had a lot of clothes already here. So she could pick and chose what she wanted to wear, changing into some comfy clothes, JJ joined Will in the kitchen.

Pulling JJ close to him, Will kissed the top of her head, feeling JJ snuggle her head into the spot in his neck.

"Tough couple of weeks"

JJ nodded."Yeah" she said looking at him. "And then we got back last Sunday and we had one night in our own beds, I missed you, I wish I had you their with me"

Will sighed, "Yeah, we said we were going to talk about that?"

Sitting down on the sofa, JJ pulled her legs up to her chest. Looking at Will.

"You want me to move to DC."

JJ nodded. "You said you wanted to move forward with this relationship, so I think moving in together is the next step"

Will nodded. "JJ, its not that I don't want to move forward with you, or live with you " he paused.

"Then what is it?"

Will sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I have a life here JJ"

"Okay, I get that, you have a job and friends here, but what happened to never wanting to be apart for me again"

"JJ!"

"NO! Just explain this to me"

"I'M NOT READY TO JUST PACK UP AND LEAVE YET"

"WHY!"

"Cause I'm not okay, can we just drop it for now"

JJ shook her head . "Fine" she whispered.

/

The next morning JJ walked into the kitchen, seeing Will, making breakfast. Sitting on the counter, JJ looked at him her hair falling in front of her face.

"I'm sorry about last night"

Will nodded, moving her hair behind her ear. "I guess that was our first proper grown up fight"

"I don't like fighting"

Will turned off the pan. "I know, you hate fighting"

JJ nodded. "So what we going to do?"

"Well, I actually spent all night thinking about that"

JJ nodded. "And?"

"I'm not ready to move in with you right now, it's not that I don't want too it's just..."

"You're still finding a way to trust me"

"When I'm ready you'll know"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I guess it just means I'll just have to spend more weekends here"

Will smiled, kissing her again. "I love you"

"I love you too" JJ smiled. "Now can we eat, I'm starving"

Will laughed, putting the pancake onto her plate.

/

Sitting on the pier, JJ placed her fingers between Will's

"I see why you love it here"

Will smiled. "Yeah, I learned to love it, and it was my parents home"

"They would be so proud of you"

"Yeah, I keep hearing that"

JJ nodded. "I'm not going to push you. You know, we can take this relationship at any pace you want"

"I love you , I know that. But I guess getting to know you again is taking longer than I thought"

JJ squeezed his hand. "You can always trust me, I've always had your back, I've kept so many secrets for you, and I'd keep hundreds more if I had too"

Will smiled, kissing her deeply. "You are too good to me"

/

**Sorry it was so short, I need ideas so give me some please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys anyone got any ideas let me know. Here's a new chapter.**

**Chapter 4.**

Grabbing there luggage, JJ took Will's hand. "You okay?"

Will nodded, looking at her. "Yeah, I just havent been back here since I left.

JJ sighed, stopping she turned to Will. "I'll get a cab,you take the rental go to the cabin, meet me at my mom's"

"JJ"

"Just do it you'll feel better"

Will nodded, kissing her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you too"

/

Walking into the house, JJ closed the door behind her, dropping down her bags.

"Mom"

"In the kitchen"

"Hey" JJ smiled walking in.

"Sweetie you're here where's Will?"

"He went to the cabin for a bit"

Sandy nodded. "How's he doing?"

"Well, I know it took a lot for him to come back here, so"

"He loves you that's why he did it."

"Yeah, guess he can finally have the closure he needs"

"Go wash up, unpack, then you can go to the store with me"

JJ smiled."I'll be down in a bit"

Unpacking her bag JJ looked round her old room, looking on top of the dresser she smiled at the photo she still had of her and Will. Once she was done she made her way back downstairs.

/

Walking up the steps Will stopped, looking under the plant pot, he found the key. Walking inside Will took a good look round. Nothing had changed. Opening the back door, Will stepped out in the garden, walking down he stopped at his parents memorial.

"I'm sorry I havent been here in a while" he paused. "It's been a rough through years but it's over its all over"

Will felt a tear slip down his cheek."I miss you both, but I promise from now on, I'll honour our family and be the man you always wanted me to be. Starting with JJ"

/

Looking out the window once again JJ, sighed

"Honey, he'll come in when he's ready"

JJ nodded, grabbing the plates, once the table was set JJ heard the dooe was open.

"I thought you were going to sit out there all night" JJ said walking over to him.

"I just needed time"

JJ nodded. "Go wash up, dinners almost ready"

Will nodded, kissing her. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Bringing me here"

JJ smiled. "You feel better"

"Lets have dinner with your mom"

/

Waking up, JJ smiled cuddling closer to Will. "We havent done this in years"

Will laughed. "Yeah I do miss sneaking into your room almost every night"

"They were some of the best nights"

"You were my first and always will be my first everything"

"I know" JJ smiled kissing him. "You've always been my true love"

Will laughed. "We better get up huh"

JJ nodded. "Yeah"

Walking downstairs, JJ couldn't help but smile as Will wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, walking into the kitchen, JJ kissed Will.

"Well arnt you two just adorable"

JJ looked at her mom, seeing someone stood with her. "Thanks, who this?"

Sandy smiled. "This is Jeff and friend of mine"

JJ nodded. "Its nice to meet you"

"You too Jennifer I've heard a lot about you"

"I wish I could say the same" JJ smiled.

"You will in time" Sandy smile.

"Anyway Jeff was just leaving"

Walking to the door, Sandy kissed Jeff. "You need to tell her"

"I will. Bye"

"Bye"

Sitting at the table JJ sipped her coffee.

"What's up?" Will asked sitting next to her.

"My mom's acting wired"

"She'll tell you when she's ready"

Sandy joined them both at the table. "Yes me and Jeff are dating and yes its serious"

"How serious?" JJ asked.

"He asked me to Marry him"

JJ choked on her drink. "Mom"

"Your mad?"

"No" JJ smiled. "Your happy and if you want to be with Jeff who am I to get in the way"

"You're okay with it really?"

"Do I miss dad, yes, but mom you have my blessing"

"Thank you"

"So when's the wedding" Will asked

Hitting Will in the arm JJ raised her brow.

Sandy smiled. "We havent planned it yet, I wanted to tell you both first"

"Both?"

"Will's always been apart of this family, and he always will be"

JJ smiled looking at Will. "See there is more people that care about you"

"I no, and thank you."

"So you two are all good?"

Will nodded. "Were more than good"

JJ smiled kissing him. "Were good"

"Good, so there's nothing you need to tell me?"

"No" JJ said confused"

"Actually"

"What?" Both Sandy and JJ looked at Will.

"I handed in my notice, and got a place of the DC force"

JJ's draw dropped. "You mean"

"Yes I'm finally moving in with you"

JJ smiled hugging him

"See were all happy" Sandy smiled.

JJ smiled kissing Will. "What made you change your mind?"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And okay you work away a lot but least i'll always be there when you get home"

JJ smiled. "I love you"

"I love you" Will smiled.

/

_2 weeks later_

Laying in bed JJ cuddled up to Will "So this is our first night in our apartment"

"You're really loving that word right now arnt you"

JJ smiled. "I am. I've never been this happy"

"Well here's to our future."

JJ smiled kissing Will deeply. Wrapping his arms around her waist leaning his head on hers. "Lets make some memoires"

/

**What did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update been busy and the weathers nice so taking advantage of it . Enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 5.**

Walking into there apartment, JJ smiled dropping down her bags, walking towards the living room seeing Will fast asleep on the sofa only wrapped in a towel the TV balring, turning off the TV, JJ sat down next to Will, JJ kissed his cheek. "Will"

Opening his eyes, Will looked round seeing JJ

"Hey"

"You okay their sleepy"

Will laughed. "What time is it?"

"Late" JJ said kissing him.

"mmm, I'm going to bed"

"I'll be right in"

Will nodded,standing up he walked into the bedroom pulling on his pajamas. Joining Will a bit later, JJ pulled the covers over them both, snuggling close to her.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" Will said wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

/

Walking into the kitchen, JJ sat down on the stool, seeing Will buttering toast.

"You hungry?"

"A little but I feel a bit out of it" JJ said taking the plate off Will.

/

Waking up the next morning, JJ opened her eyes looking at Will. "Babe"

"Yeah" Will said rolling over.

"Can you get me some water I don't feel so good"

Will nodded, he sat up feeling JJ's forehead. Climbing out of bed, Will went into the kitchen, retunring a few minutes later with a big glass of cold water "Your buring up."

"You're really warm"

"I need to be sick."

Cilmibing out of bed, JJ went into the bathroom, once she had finished throwing up, JJ quickly brushed her teeth making her way back into the bedroom.

"Don't tell me your thinking of going to work"

JJ shook her head, laying back in bed. "You'll stop me, I'm not putting up a fight"

Will nodded. Handing her, her phone. "Text Hotch, i'll make us something to eat"

After breakfast JJ fell back asleep. Waking up a few hours later, JJ went back into the bathroom. Looking at herself in the miorror JJ rubbed her stomach.

Walking into the living room, she joined Will on the sofa.

"You okay?"

"I'm late"

"What you mean by late?"

"Like I havent had a period in two months late and the couple of weeks I havent kept any food down and keep throwing up."

Will looked at JJ. "Jay.."

"I might be pregnant"

"Have you taken a test?"

JJ shook her head. "I have one in the bathroom I just..."

"Jennifer look at me"

JJ looked at Will as he cupped her cheek. "I love you, and whatever happens in the next five minutes, I will always love you"

JJ nodded kissing him, "C'mon, lets just get this over with"

/

Looking at the test, JJ looked right at Will. "Well looks like I need to make a doctor"

Will let out a laugh, hugging JJ he kissed her forehead. "Its positive"

JJ nodded, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "Yeah"

Will smiled kissing her. "You okay?"

JJ nodded, looking at him. "I'm happy"

"Me too, and I meant for I said, I love you forever"

"Good cause now you really are stuck with me forever"

/

"So Jennifer I have your test results back, you are definitely pregnant"

JJ smiled looking at Will.

"So everything's okay"

"yes were going to do an ultrasound in a few minutes I just need to go over your medical history"

JJ nodded, squeezing Will's hand.

"Have you been pregnant before?" the doctor asked looking through her file.

"Yes..." JJ said licking her lips. "When I was eighteen, but I miscarried fifteen weeks in"

Will looked at JJ seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Okay, well I'm sure this one will just be fine" she smiled, "Lets do the ultrasound and check out your baby"

Seeing the picture on the screen JJ looked at Will smiling. "It's so tiny"

"You're six weeks at the moment, so you shouldn't start showing for a couple of months maybe, that depends how quickly the baby wants to get"

JJ nodded. "Thank you"

"I'll go print you a few of these off while you clean up"

The drive home from the hospital was silent for the couple. As soon as they got into the apartment, JJ watched as Will sat down on the sofa.

"Will" JJ said her voice about to break"

"You. Were pregnant"

JJ sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers

"It was three months after you left, I thought I just had some sort of stomach bug, cause id been really ill since you left. And I woke up in the middle of the night there was blood, and i was in pain, turns out I had a miscarriage"

"JJ"

"It's okay, it was a long time ago"

"Were having a baby now"

"Hopefully this will be okay"

"I'm here and we know about it this time"

JJ nodded, crying on his shoulder. "this is real, were really having a baby"

"I couldn't be happier"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply. "We're finally a family"

/

**So what did you think?**

/


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"You okay?" Will asked wrapping his arms around JJ's waist.

"I don't want to tell them until before we leave"

"Okay"

"Its my moms day and It will ruin it"

"We just got to make sure you don't throw up near her then "

JJ smiled. "We better get going"

"JJ, breathe,it will all be fine."

JJ nodded taking a deep breath.

/

Walking into the house, JJ couldnt believe the amount of people there.

"Your going all out"

Sandy smiled pulling her daughter into a hug. "You're here finally"

JJ smiled. "Rleax mom"

"I am"

JJ smiled. "So everyone is setting up for tomorrow?"

"Yes, now I need your help."

Following her mother upstairs, JJ closed her bedroom door. "What's up?"

"I need your opinion on my dress"

JJ nodded, sitting down on the bed, JJ watched as Sandy pulled the dress out of the bag. "Mom its stunning"

"You like it?"

JJ smiled. "I love It"

"I'm glad, so how's my girl doing?"

"I'm really good, works just been super crazy"

"And you and Will?"

"Were great, we finally got everything in the apartment sorted. "

"That's good, you should come up and vist soon"

"I will, so how about we go downstairs and give everyone a hand"

JJ nodded, following her mother out the room.

/

Looking at herself in the miorror JJ turned to Will. "So you can't tell?"

"No" Will smiled walking behind her kissing her cheek. "Just relax you look beautiful"

"I don't feel beautiful."

Will sighed. "Lets just keep you away from alochol and you'll be fine"

JJ smiled. "I'm going to get my mom, i'll see you down their"

Will nodded kissing her deeply. "One more day and you can tell her"

Knocking on her mothers door, JJ walked in seeing her mother, smiling widely. "You look great"

"Thank you" Sandy said hugging her.

"You ready?"

"I am but I have to ask you something"

"Yeah?"

"Will you join your brother in walking me down the isle?"

JJ smiled widely, noddeding." Of course I will"

Locking arms with her mother, JJ looked round at her Brother. "You ready?"

As the music started playing, they walked down the isle, letting go of her mothers hand, JJ stood next to her mother, smiling at Will.

After the vows and exchanging rings, JJ joined Will in the kitchen.

"That was beautiful"

"It really was" JJ smiled wrapping her arms around Will's waist looking out of the window seeing her mother and new husband

"You want a drink?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah there any sparkling water?"

Will nodded, pouring her a glass.

"We better get out there"

JJ smiled kissing him "I love you"

"I love you too" Will said wrapping his arm around her wasit.

"Mom"

"Ah their you two are"

JJ smiled. "Jeff, you better look after her"

"You have my word"

JJ smiled, laying her head on Will's shoulder."Good, cause she dereves the best"

"So do both of you" Sandy said looking at her kids"

"Trust us mom, we have the best" Robbie JJ's brother smiled.

"That we do" JJ said kissing Will.

Tasting Will's beer JJ felt her stomach term.

"babe, lets get another drink.

"You okay?" Will asked as they went into the kitchen.

"Your beer is making me feel sick"

Will sighed, "I'm sorry, i'll drink something else"

"Thank you" JJ said smiling.

"You need a minute?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah I just don't know how to tell her"

"Babe, you'll be fine when you tell her okay."

JJ nodded rubbing her stomach. "Lets get back out there, before they know somethings going on"

/

As the eveing drew and the guest had left, JJ changed out of her dress, trying up her hair, JJ saw her mother and new Husband still dancing outside.

"So when were you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?" JJ said asked sitting in Will's lap.

Robbie smiled at his little sister. "Your glowing you've been drinking water, and wearing baggy clothes"

JJ sighed. "Don't tell her I want to tell her myself.

"So you two are finally having a family"

JJ smiled looking at Will. "The one I've always wanted"

"Your Pregnant?"

JJ,Will and Robbie all turned to the door.

"Mom"

"Are you?"

JJ nodded. "Yes"

"Why didnt you tell me" Sandy said pulling JJ into her arms.

"I didnt want to ruin your day"

Sandy smiled. "Your giving me another grand baby it cant get better than that"

"So your happy with this?"

"Yes, or course, I always new you two would have children one day"

JJ smield wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We did too"

"Now you really better look after my little girl" Sandy said hugging Will.

"I already am"

"You want to see the picture?"

Sandy nodded. JJ went upstairs grabbing the picture from her purse she joined everyone in the living room. Handing Sandy the photo JJ sat down next to her.

"Wow"

JJ nodded. "I know,I still can't believe it, JJ said rubbing her stomach.

"How far are you?" Robbie asked.

"10 weeks" Will smiled

"You should start showing anytime now"

"I know, that should be fun"

"When you hold that baby in your arms it will be worth it."

/

Walking into the kitchen, Sandy sat down next to Will.

"Jen told you about the miscarrage?"

"Yes"

"It hurt her, not knowing, and not knowing where you were."

"I wish she didnt have to go through that"

"She had us but it was hard for her. Took her a long time to move on"

"Yeah, that guy she dated in college" Will looked at Sandy

"I went by one time, to check on her, she looked happy i didnt want to upset her"

"She's always loved you, no matter how hard she tried to move on, you have her heart. And you always will"

"She's the only girl for me And I cant wait for us to have this baby and be a proper family"

"You're going to be a great father Will."

Will let out a little laugh. "I'm not so sure on that"

"You had a bad childhood, but from what I saw of you and how you grew up you knew wrong from right. You will be an amazing father don't ever think you won't be"

"Thank you Sandy for everything"

"You are welcome. I promised i'd look out for you. And I am your parents would be very proud"

"I know. I miss them. They should be here for all this"

"They are in your heart. They will always be here"

/

Standing in the hallway JJ smiled to herself, making her way back up to bed, JJ fell asleep, feeling Will join her a while later, JJ kissed his chest.

"We love you"

"And I love you both too"

JJ smiled. "Were going to be okay"

"I got you I'll always be okay"

/

**What did you think? Wasnt too sure on this one. Let me know ideas for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Glad you're all liking it so far. Here's a new chapter.**

**Chapter 7.**

"So, when's your next appointment?" Emily asked handing JJ a bottle of water.

"A couple of weeks, we can find out the sex but.."

"But what?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not sure if I want to know you know"

"I think when you see the screen you'll know"

JJ smiled rubbing her bump. "Yeah and then there's whole living thing"

"Still cant find anywhere?"

JJ shook her head. "No I mean we want a three bedroom and apparently are impossible to get"

"You'll find something soon don't worry"

JJ sighed. "That's all I am doing lately"

After solving the case they were working, all the team were ready to go home. JJ especially she was exhausted and had serious back ache, she couldn't wait to have this baby.

As they got onto the jet, JJ sat down closing her eyes, trying to get some rest.

Opening her eyes JJ rubbed her bump.

"You okay?" Emily asked.

JJ nodded. "Yeah, apparently whenever I want to sleep this little monster likes to kick"

"We'll be home soon, and you can climb in bed for the whole weekend. "

"That sounds like heaven."

Once the jet landed, and they got back to BAU, JJ saw Will stood by her car.

"What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want ya driving I know you're tired"

JJ smiled handing him the keys. "You're amazing"

"I know" he kissed her.

"And I have something to show you"

"Yeah?" JJ looked at him.

"Just close your eyes I'll wake ya up when we get there"

/

As they pulled up JJ opened her eyes, seeing a row of houses in front of them

"Will, what's going on?"

Will smiled squeezing her hand. "welcome to our new house"

"WHAT!" JJ looked at him.

"C'mon I'll show ya around"

Walking through the gate, JJ smiled looking at the Will the garden was the perfect side a thin walk way and plenty of grass to run around on. As they walked up the steps Bit her lip as Will opened the door,as they went inside, JJ couldn't help but smile, as they walked round JJ new this was the perfect house for them and their family.

Walking upstairs, JJ stopped. "So."

"Three bedrooms, on suit bathroom in the master and another with a shower down the hall"

"And that's the nursery?"

Will smiled leading her across the hall.

"This will be the Nursery and eventually and the baby's bedroom"

"And you've already bought it and put our names down?"

"Yes yes and yes" Will said kissing her hand.

JJ smiled widely. "I can't believe you did all this"

"Well we've been looking and we didn't get anywhere so I did some serious looking around I came across this place, and we already had the money saved"

J nodded."Yeah, its the next step right"

"It is, I love you and our family. And buying a house is the next step"

JJ smiled "Things are starting to seem really real now"

Will nodded, wrapping his arm around her " What's wrong?"

"Where in our twenties starting a family buying a house. And I still feel I'm a teenager"

Will sighed "I guess we've been acting like when we were kids"

"Which were some of the best years but I guess that knowing I'm going to be taking care of someone else is making me see how much I need to grow up."

"We both have JJ, and this honestly couldn't be any more adult of us, buying a house?"

JJ nodded. "I do love it"

"I know you do and we are going to be just fine, okay we'll probably have a few ups and downs but who doesnt huh"

JJ shook her head. "Okay. I'll stop worrying."

"Thank you" Will said kissing her forehead.

"Can we go home now?"

Will nodded. "Lets get you food and in bed"

JJ hit his chest. "I'm not a baby"

"No, but you're carrying our baby who seems to be always making ya hungry"

/

Laying in bed, JJ cuddled up to Will. "So about this whole finding out whether its a boy or a girl?"

"I think we should find out, but no tell anyone"

"Keep it between us?"

"And your mom" Will smiled. "Then we can get stuff we know we need, and do the nursery first"

JJ nodded. "That sounds good."

"Your still worried something's going to go wrong?"

JJ nodded. Taking his hand in hers. "I know I got the all clear and everything but I just got that feeling"

"Everything's going to be okay, our baby is healthy and growing perfectly"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, I guess that the baby is moving all the time helps huh?"

"Yes it does" Will said touching her bump feeling it kick.

"lets get some sleep"

JJ smiled kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you" Will said kissing her.

Watching as she fell asleep, Will smiled to himself, wrapping his arm around her waist holding onto her bump. Kissing JJ's shoulder, he fell alseep to his girlfriends heartbeat and there baby kicking.

/

**What did you think? Really need some ideas please. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Glad you're all liking this story, and thank you cupcake for this idea. Im thinking of doing a few more chapters just to finish it off so any ideas let me know thanks and enjoy.**

**Chapter 8.**

Standing in the moirror JJ ran her hand over her bump. Like she said done everyday for the last few months. She notcied the change in her body and JJ wasnt liking how much weight she had gained. Standing in the hallway Will looked into the bedroom. He Knew JJ's hormones were all over and he new JJ snapping at him was to do with all that.

Kncoking Will walked into the room. "Hey"

"Hey" JJ said turning to him.

"I made breakfast"

JJ nodded, pulling down her top. Walking over to Will she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry for last night"

"Babe, your tired, you're carrying our baby. Your hormones are all over the place, your allwoed to snap and moan at me"

JJ laughed. "How are you so clam at me I'm been awful to you"

"Because" Will said pulling her closer to him,"I know you don't mean it and I know you love me, as much as I love you"

JJ smiled kissing him. "That I do"

"And that's why I called Emily , she's taking you to a spa day"

JJ smiled "You really are the best boyfriend ever."

"That I am, now lets eat so you can get ready"

/

Opening the door, Will let Emily in.

"Thanks for doing this, she really needs some girl time"

"No problem, and I'm guessing you need me to talk to her?"

"She's got to that point where she's blaming me for everything , and she's been really insecure"

"Will, I got it, and I'll talk to her"

"Thank you"

"JJ Emily's here"

"I'm coming"

/

Laying back, in the chair JJ felt relaxed, rubbing her belly she smiled looking round at Emily, feeling the face mask on her skin. "Okay this was actually a great idea"

"Yes it was" Emily smiled. "You feel more relaxed now?"

JJ nodded."Yeah, I guess work is getting me too tired and then I keep snapping at Will"

"And he's handling it well?"

"Really well, I mean I've been a total bitch, I even made him sleep in the guest room all last week"

"Wow, you really are hormonal"

JJ laughed. "I just cant wait to have the baby now you know"

"You've got just over a month. "

"I just feel like the more I snap at him I'm going to make him hate me"

"He could never hate you"

"The sooner we have our baby and start our family the better"

Emily smiled. "Are you ready for that?"

JJ nodded. "Growing up I always imagined having a family with Will, the perfect family and the perfect wedding."

"And now that its happening?"

"Its everything I've always wanted"

Emily smiled. "You're going to be just fine, just remember Will loves you and he's just trying to be helpful."

JJ laughed. "Yeah I just hate how big I've got."

"Well that's what happens"

"Thanks for this Em"

"Any time, and I can't wait to see this little bundle of joy so we can spoil "

"Him" JJ smiled.

"Its a boy"

JJ smiled. "Yes, but please don't say anything"

"I wont"

/

Walking through the smiled seeing Will in the kitchen cooking.

"Something smells really good"

"Pasta"

"mmm" JJ said standing behind him.

"You have a good day?"

JJ smiled. "Yes, thank you it was just what I needed."

"Good, now are you hungry?"

JJ smiled nodding her head. "Staving"

After eating and clearing off Will joined JJ on the sofa. "So you really had a good day?"

"Yes" JJ said laying her head on his chest. "I'm ready to have our boy"

"Me too, I cant wait to hold him our arms"

JJ smiled. "Well we will soon"

"Are you ready to come out little man" Will said rubbing her bump.

JJ laughed, taking his hand away. "we still have five weeks"

Will smiled kissing her. "I love you both"

"We love you too"

/

**What did you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long update, I just couldnt get this chapter right and I'm still unsure on it but anyway thanks Lexjl1 used half the idea you said I couldnt get it right. But anyway everyone enjoy and just remember I do this for fun.**

**Chapter 9.**

Waking up. Will turned on the lamp grabbing his phone. Seeing JJ wake up,Will walked out the room, answering the call. Sitting up, JJ rubbed her eyes as Will came back in the room.

"Work?"

Will nodded, grabbing his clothes. "Yeah, local case go back to sleep"

"I would but now I need to pee"

Will laughed giving her a quick kiss before grabbing all his stuff.

/

"What we got?" Hotch asked stopping in front of Will.

"Two bodies. Male and female"

"This the fifth couple you've found?"

"Exact same" Will said looking round at them all. "I thought we could use ya guys help on this"

"No problem. JJ Morgan Prentiss head back the BAU see what you can find on all of our vitcims"

JJ nodded, rubbing her stomach, she gave Will a soft smile.

Arrving back at the BAU, JJ, Emily and Morgan joined Garica in the table room.

"So what you got Garica?"

"Well all our victims have a lot in common, all young married couples seem to have some kind of how powered job. "

JJ rubbed her stomach wincing in pain.

"You okay JJ?" Morgan asked.

"I think, so I just got some seroius shooting pains"

"let us know if they get any worse"

JJ nodded closing her eyes for a few moments. "Do we know if any of the victims know each other, or run the same cricles?" JJ asked.

"Ill start looking through there lives"

/

Knocking the latest victims parents door, Will and Hotch were invited in.

"Have you any idea who did this to my daughter?"

"Mam, we don't know this person is but your daughter and her husband. Were our sixth couple to be murdered"

"Ex husband. They were getting divorced."

Will and Hotch looked at one another. "How long have they been separated?"

"About seven months."

"Mam, was there a reason for them getting a dicvorce?"

"He cheated, she couldnt forgive him."

"Thank you, we will be in touch" Hotch said handing the woman his card.

"So" Will said getting back in car. "We should talk to the rest of the victims familys again"

"I'll send JJ and Morgan"

/

After revicing the message from Hotch, JJ and Morgan headed out to one of victims familes. Rubbing her stomach once again JJ looked at Morgan.

"You still in pain"

JJ nodded. Taking a deep breath. "Yeah, its a werid pain."

"Okay, we go speak to this family then I'm taking you home if you don't feel any better"

JJ nodded, taking a few slow breaths.

/

After speaking to the victims family, JJ was still in seroius pain.

"Morgan" JJ said stopping clucthing her bump.

"Okay,I'm taking you to the hopistal"

JJ nodded, taking his arm as he lead her to the SUV. Once she was in JJ buckled herslef in taking slow deep breaths.

"Morgan"

"I'm gonna take you to the hopsital"

"MORGAN"

"What?"

"My water just broke"

Morgan switched on the sirens driving off onto the road. As they drove through thr traffic Morgn kept glancing over at JJ seeing her take slow deep breaths.

Morgan stopped the car waiting for cars in the traffic lights to move out of the way. JJ turned her head seeing a car coming towards them. Before JJ could say anything the car hit them making Morgan spin out of control. Hitting her head JJ felt a sharp pain before everything went black.

Hearing a buzzing sound in his ears Morgan touched his head feeling blood. Looking over at JJ. "JJ" He said laying his arm on her shoulder.

Seeing an aumbelnce pull up. Morgan got out of the truck.

"She's in Labour"

"We need to get her out and quickly and carefully as possible"

Once they had her out and loaded into the ambulence Morgan jumped in next to her, seeing her start t wake up.

"JJ"

"The baby"

"Shh, your on the way to the hopsital" Morgan said taking her hand.

"Will"

"I'll call him when we get there"

/

Once they arrived Morgan watched as they rushed JJ off to the oporating room.

"Her doctor is Dr Manning" Morgan said stopping one of the nurses"

"Thank you"

Seeing a nurse come over to him Morgan stopped. "Mind if I make a phone call first?"

She nodded.

Pulling out his phone Morgan took a deep breath.

"Lamontgane"

"Will man"

"What's going on?"

"JJ's in the hopsital she went into labour"

"I'll be right their"

"Will"

"Yeah?"

"We got in car accdient on the way here..."

"I'll be there in five miutes"

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"JJ's in labour they were in a car accident"

"Lets go" Hotch said turning on the siren.

/

"Okay, she's lucky not seroius injures now lets get this baby boy out"

Cutting just under her abdoman, he made a cut just deep enough to pull out the baby. Pulling him out he heard a cry. Handing the baby over to the nurse he smiled.

"Dr, you better look at his"

Looking closely he looked back at the nurse. "Well, looks like this little guy was been used for a piggy bag."

Pulling out the second baby. He cut the umbillical cord. He handed the second baby to the nurse. Hearing them both cry he new this had been sucessful. After closing her up, he made his way out the waiting room.

"How is she?" Will asked approaching them.

"She's fine and are your babies"

"Babies?" Will asked.

"Turns out you've got tiwns, one deicded the piggback the other can't be picked up on the ulrtsound"

Will didnt know to say.

"JJ's going to be out for a little while. You want to come see them?"

Will smiled.

"keep an eye on her for me okay"

"We will man go" Morgan smiled.

/

Looking into the room full of babies, Will smiled seeing the Dr point out two babies.

"Boy and girl?"

He smiled. "Yes, they're both healthy. And doing well, JJ should be up soon, why don't you wait for her to wake up, i'll bring them up when she's awake"

Will nodded. "Thank you, and she's deffinalty okay?"

"She's got some cuts and bruises, a sprained wrist, but other than that she will sore for a while due to the C section"

Will nodded. "Thanks again"

/

Walking into JJ's room, Will stood over her bed, burshing her hair out of her face he kissed her forehead seeing the cut stiched up.

"Baby, wake up soon okay"

JJ moved a little blinking her eyes. "Will"

"I'm right here" Will smiled taking her hand. "Baby"

"He is just fine, and so is his sister"

"WHAT!" JJ looked right at Will.

"Take it easy" he smiled.

"Turns out we had another hiding behind her big brother. "

"I'm too drugged up for this"

"It's okay take it easy I'm gonna get Dr Manning"

JJ nodded, laying her head back she took a deep breath.

"Ah look who's awake"

"yeah"

"How you feeling?"

"Sore, my stomach is killing"

"We had to do a C section, do you remember what happened?"

"We were in the car and my water broke then that car..."

"Yes you were in an accdient, but you're fine your parnter is fine as well"

JJ nodded. "So twins?"

Dr Manning laughed. "I have to be honest this has never really happened before but it does happen. Basically, your little girl hid behind your boy for the whole pregnancy, so she didnt come up on any scans."

JJ smiled. "We have one of each"

"You want to see them"

JJ smiled widley. "Yes"

As the nurse brought in the babies, JJ couldnt help but smile as she was handed her baby girl.

"She's tiny"

"They both are" Will smiled holding his son, sitting on the bed next to JJ.

"Well we got Henry, what we calling her" JJ smiled, looking at Will.

"Lucy, after my mom?"

JJ smiled. "I love it, Lucy Rozline Lamontangne"

"Perfect" Will smiled kissing JJ.

"Henry William Lamontagne"

"They're both perfect"

"They both look like you" JJ smiled nugding Will."

"Lets hope they grow out of that"

JJ smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" Will smiled kissing her.

/

**So I did have an idea for this chapter, but it didnt work out the way I wanted it too so I changed it a bit. I know its a sucky chapter, as well 5 days of writing I couldnt come up with anything**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys glad you liked the last chapter, there will probably on be a couple more chapters left of this story so here's a new one.**

**Chapter 10.**

Waking up, JJ looked round there bedroom seeing it empty, checking the time JJ sighed letting out a yawn, hearing noises coming from the baby monitor. JJ stepped out of bed, walking down the hall into the nursery, JJ smiled to herself,leaning on the door frame, seeing Will sat on the sofa, holding both their babies.

"They look so small in your arms"

"That's cause they are tiny"Will smiled looking at her. "You should be resting"

"So should you"

"I didn't have a serious accident three days ago"

JJ smiled sitting next to Will, she took Lucy out of his arms. "I'm okay, I just want to hold them" JJ smiled as Lucy cuddled close to her.

"I think we're gonna have a mamma's boy and daddy's girl on our hands"

JJ smiled, watching them both closely. "Yeah, I just hope Lucy still has your smile. When she grows up"

Will smiled, kissing her forehead. "You hungry?"

JJ nodded. "Yeah, but lets just stay here for a little bit"

Will nodded, wrapping his spare arm round JJ's shoulder. "I love you"

"I love you too"

/

Walking into the living room, JJ smiled carrying Henry on his shoulder.

"I thought you would of been here, days ago" JJ smiled handing Henry to her mother"

"Well I didn't want to get my grand babies sick"

JJ laughed watching her mother with her children. "Looks like I'm having them back for your hole trip"

"I'm not letting out of my arms"

JJ smiled, sitting next to Will on the sofa.

"So how you holding up?" Jeff asked.

JJ sighed. "I'm still sore, and tried but they're so adorable I can't stop watching them.

"They are defiantly adorable"

Will laughed. "Yeah lets just hope they grow up to look like there mamma"

JJ smiled kissing Will. "No, one of them better look like you" JJ said tugging on his shirt.

Will smiled. "We should eat who's up for food?"

"I'll give you a hand, give these two some time to catch up" Jeff said following Will into the kitchen.

Taking hold of Henry, JJ handed her mother Lucy.

"So?" Sandy asked.

. "What ?" JJ smiled.

"How shocked were you?"

"Considering I was dosed up on drugs I think we both handled it okay"

"And you're okay?"

JJ nodded, looking at her wrist. "My wrist still hurts the bruises are going. I'm fine"

"That's good, I know these babies need your full attention but don't forget about yourself okay"

JJ nodded, laying head onto her mothers shoulder. "I'm glad you're here"

"I'm here for however long you need me" Sandy said kissing her forehead.

"Can you stay forever, this is the longest they've been quiet in three days"

Sandy smiled. "That's becuase they know there grandma is here"

/

"Okay my little buddies, you both need to be good tonight, cause me and your mamma need some sleep and your mamma is still not her best"

JJ shook her head standing in the door way "Well they are always good"

Will smiled. Laying Lucy in her crib. "Night my angel"

Kissing both Lucy and Henry, JJ followed Will to their bedroom. "So my Mom went to see a movie"

"So we have the house to ourselves?"

JJ nodded. "I was thinking we could have a bubble bath, relax?"

Will nodded. "I like the sound of that"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

Once they were both laid in the tub, JJ ran her fingers round the bubbles.

"How often do you think were gonna be able to do this?" Will asked kissing her shoulder.

JJ laughed. "Maybe once a year if we are lucky"

Will smiled. "mmmm, then we better enjoy this"

JJ smiled. Locking hands with Will. "I can't wait to lose this baby weight."

Will smiled. "You look great, but I am missing them abs of yours"

JJ shook her head. "Maybe once were used to having the babies around and thinks are normal we could look at getting married?"

"Jennifer Jareau, did those words just come out of your mouth?"

JJ smiled biting her lip. "I love you and I love our family. I want to marry you it feels right"

"Then lets do it right"

JJ looked at Will, as he took hold of her hand.

"Jennifer Jareau, Will you marry me?"

JJ smiled, nodding. "Yes"

Will kissed her deeply. "I've been waiting so long to ask that"

"I love you, and I love them."

"I love the three of you more than anything"

/

"They're both still asleep" JJ said climbing in bed next to Will.

Will nodded. Handing her a box.

"What's this?"

"Open it"

JJ smiled. Opening the box. "Is this your mom's?"

Will nodded. "And now it's yours. I got made to fit you years ago"

JJ smiled sliding it onto her finger. "It's gorgeous"

"And looks great on you " Will kissed her.

"let's sleep before those two decide they're hungry"

JJ smiled laying her head onto Will's chest playing with the ring on her finger.

/

**Sorry it was short, what did you think? One chapter to go. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry its taken me forever to update. Cause its is going to be the last chapter and I wanted to get it right. So I hope you enjoy it and thank you everyone reading this story and the one before glad you all liked it. Thanks for all the reviews and comments as well hope you like how it ends.**

**Chapter 11.**

Watching as his twins ran round the garden Will couldn't help but smile at how cute they looked. Today was the day that he was marrying the girl of his dreams, his childhood sweetheart.

Walking over to them, Will picked both Henry and Lucy up. "Okay monkeys, time to get dressed"

"Me with mummy?"

"Yeah sweetie" Will smiled, putting them down taking there hands. Walking upstairs, Will knocked on the bedroom door. Seeing it open, Will smiled at Emily.

"She'll probably nap for a little bit"

"Got it" Emily smiled taking Lucy, seeing how tired she was

"Someone want to nap before we get you ready"?

Lucy smiled, sucking on her thumb, JJ couldn't help but smile at her daughter as Emily laid her on the bed.

"It's not even funny how much she is like Will."

JJ smiled. "Trust me, it's getting out of hand"

"Well least you got Henry"

JJ smiled. "True, but they're both amazing kids"

Emily nodded, looking round at Sandy. "So who's ready to get her hair and make up done?"

JJ took a deep breath "Let's do it"

/

Looking at himself in the mirror, Will took a deep breath, looking down next to him Will noticed Henry was copying everything he did, smiling to himself Will bent down to is level.

"You look very handsome"

"You do daddy"

Will smiled, ruffling Henry's long blonde hair. He couldn't believe how he was exactly like his mother and their daughter was exactly like him, they were completely different.

Making his way outside, Will joined there family and friends. Taking he a deep breath, Will looked round the garden it was a beautiful sight. Everything he had always pictured.

Standing at the isle, Will looked down at Henry standing next to him. Smiling he took hold of Henry's hand as he heard the music start to play. Looking forward Will saw Emily and Hotch walking down the isle, followed Garcia and Morgan, and Reid and Lucy. Smiling he watched as Lucy threw the flowers down on the ground. Before standing next to her aunts.

Looking up again, Will took a deep breath, seeing JJ and her mother step down the isle. He took a deep breath, she looked beautiful and her smile was killing him. As she walked down the isle, Will took in her dress, it was simple, and perfect just like JJ.

As JJ squeezed, her mother hands. Will pulled JJ towards him. "You look beautiful"

JJ smiled licking her lips.

After saying there vows and exchanging rings, JJ leaned in close kissing Will. Pulling away, JJ took Will's hand as they walked back down the isle.

/

Leaning her head onto Will's shoulder, JJ looked at him. "Look at them"

Will turned his head, seeing his kids dancing together.

"You know we are lucky they get along right"

JJ smiled, kissing him. "I love you and our family"

Will smiled, leaning his forehead on hers. "You and our family is all I've ever needed, you're the reason I'm here JJ, You've always been there for me"

"And always will be"

Will smiled kissing her. "What you say we get the little monkeys"

Picking up, Henry JJ smiled as he laid his head onto her shoulder. "You look very handsome"

"Mamma pretty"

JJ smiled kissing his forehead.

"Daddy, I tired" Lucy said sucking on her thumb

Kissing his daughters forehead, Will looked at JJ. "I'll go put them to bed"

"I'll join you"

Carrying the kids upstairs, JJ and Will helped them both changed before tucking them into bed.

"We love you"

"Love too" Henry and Lucy.

Waiting till they fell asleep, Will turned out the bedroom light, wrapping his arm around JJ's waist. "We should really go back out their" he whispered to her.

"Five more minutes"

Will smiled kissing her forehead. "Did you ever think all those years ago we would be stood here right now?"

JJ shook her head, burying her head into his neck. "No" she let out a laugh. "I thought fourteen years ago was the last time I was ever going to see you"

Will sighed, "I know but thanks to you and what you did for me back then. You made me the man I am today"

"You did that yourself"

Will smiled. "C'mon Mrs Lamontagne, lets go enjoy the rest of our wedding"

JJ smiled kissing him deeply.

/

"Okay I have one last speech to make" Will said raising his glass.

"As many of you know, I didn't have the best childhood growing up but, one person my beautiful wife"

JJ smiled, listening to his speech

"Changed my life one day, see when I was having a bad time, she confronted me, helped me, fell in love with me" Will smiled to himself. "She helped me get away, and gave me time to find myself, yeah we lost touch for a while but then four years ago" he paused looking right at her. "Life gave me a second chance, and Jennifer walked back into my life. And now I have everything I've always wanted."

JJ felt a tear fall down her cheek as he mothers squeezed her shoulder.

"So Jennifer Jareau, Lamontagne, Thank you for always believing in me"

JJ walked over to Will kissing him deeply. "I love you"

"I love you too" Will said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

**THE END**

/

**Okay hope that was an okay ending ! and thank you for reading everyone. New story coming soon.**


End file.
